


To the last meaningless gesture

by Slant



Category: Death vigil
Genre: Annoying, Existentialism, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara wins. Unlike losing, this is irreversibly fatal. </p>
<p>To the last I grapple with the anguish of living a brief life in an absurd world; For arseholery's sake, I forbear to hate thee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the last meaningless gesture

John stabbed me. Dick. Also hukk.

Okay dying; it was always gong to happen somehow. I'm not going to be coherent for long. Think. Weird rune thing on floor. John, talking about me being gifted. Its true; I'm clever. In fact that's pretty much me. Too-clever, even. No-one-understands-me because I-rate-being-smart-over-being-comprehensible clever. My wind-ups are of such breathtaking subtlety that they are often completely missed. Pointless, but then, isn't all human striving?

"Do it damn you! I have broken your body and heart! Release your hatred!"

Haha. You just lost. As with most of the people I defeat, John didn't even know what game he was playing*. Since I'm dying I may as well tell him he's lost. I can do this. One last meaningless gesture into the void, then cease. I'm not going to forgive him; that's for victims, but I'm not going to hate him either, and then he'll be defeated. How can I hate him? He's another terrified, lonely intelligence trapped in causality, same as the rest of us. I'm going to educate him in due process, proportional responses and the unfortunate fact that if you stab someone, you get a stabbed person, nothing more. 

I speak. It comes out as "Dun' ha' yoo. Yu L'ss.***"   
Hardly my most eloquent moment, but good enough. I lapse into unconsciousness. 

 

*I think he thinks that he's playing "human sacrifice" with me in the role of victim. I'm playing "rules-lawyering dickery**" with me in the role of (dying) arsehole savant. 

**Not to be confused with "Annoying Chess", the irritating strategy game where the only winning move is to run away to the Bahamas.

***Don't hate you. You lose.

**Author's Note:**

> In this continuity, Clara's (entirely hateful) refusal to release her anger means that John's summoning fails, and the Vigil never notice he was there. The next episodes consist of John trying to hide the body,and, tragically, no one noticing that Clara's missing.


End file.
